(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to male wearing apparel, specifically to apparel worn under trousers as underwear.
The traditional male undergarment is the brief, boxer short, bikini, thong, or athletic supporter or cup. Also included in this list are various medical or surgical bandages. Each of these garments shares a common characteristic of a single-pouch construction for holding the two principle parts of the male genitalia: the penis and the scrotum. This construction compacts the male genitalia, causing abrasion (chafing), sticking, misalignment, itching, and fosters perspiration that could lead to a fungal infection.
It is the intent of this invention to eliminate most of the discomforts (as described above) exhibited by conventional male underwear.
2. Related Art
Many types of male undergarments that offer protection for the penis exist in prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,014 describes a suspensory with a pouch that supports the penis and scrotum. U.S. Pat. No. 1,686,943, depicts an athletic supporter that protects the penis and scrotum, while providing a means for recording a striking blow to this area of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 850,298 delineates a suspensory that provides protective pouches for both the penis and the scrotum. U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,706 describes a male garment with a scrotal pouch that repositions both the penis and the scrotum to a more prominent anterior position. U.S. Pat. No. 796,278 depicts a supporter for the scrotum to be used during the treatment of a number of male diseases. U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,590 describes a pouch-like surgical bandage to protect the penis and/or scrotum after injury or surgery.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,477,187 depicts a surgical appliance that supports a suspensory, a pouch, or both to protect the penis and scrotum. Although these seven prior art describe male undergarments that protect the penis and scrotum, each of them relies on waistbands and/or leg straps to secure the protective device to the male body. Whereas, my invention, which protects the penis, is without the encumbrances of a waistband or leg straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,931 describes a protecting scrotum guard, which uses hook and loop fastening strips as the retention device to protect the penis, the scrotum, or both. My invention offers two advantages over this guard: (1) it is less bulky, mine being a single tubular sheath, and (2) it does not have to be removed in order to urinate.
The Undergear catalog, fall 1993, page 2, Items F-J, Tactics Contour (Registered) Collection, details traditional elasticized cotton garments of various leg lengths, i.e., above the knee, below the knee, to the upper thigh, and to the ankle. My invention is made of similar material (elasticized cotton), but covers only the penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,147 details a disposable, unitary coital protective garment, comprising a groin-covering panel and an integrally formed penile sheath. This art is not meant for every-day use and does not allow for urination without its removal. My invention is designed for every-day use and does not have to be removed in order to urinate.
The design of this invention provides a one-piece garment with clean, simple lines that does not distort, deform, or interfere with the natural shape and functioning of the male genitals. The garment also accommodates the natural changes in size and shape that occur with the penis and scrotum.
The simplicity of the garment allows comfort to the wearer no matter what the activity, eliminating most of the discomforts inherent in conventional undergarments: constriction, friction, chafing, and distortion. The penis is protected and the scrotum remains free from cramping and squeezing.
The garment is also adaptable as a surgical or medical bandage.